landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:2-5.jpg/Featured image discussion
The following discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as on the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. The result was Promote Image:2-5.jpg to Featured Status. Will-Girl 05:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Image:2-5.jpg Nominator: User:Wilhelmina Will *'Why:' Now that I've just added a rationale for every instance in which the image serves a use in an article, as well as an appropriate license, I think this image satisfies our criteria. Let's make a review: It is of high-resolution, it is clear and has good composition, and its not grainy or foggy; nor does it have any compression artifacts. It is a designer image, as I believe all of User:Mim's images were, and it has both a set of detailed fair use rationales (using the fair use rationale template) and a movie screenshot license (it is a screenshot from a Land Before Time movie, after all). Finally, it has excellent lighting, and the happy, perky expression on Ducky's face, together with the good lighting, give the image a cheerful and appealing quality. As the rationales state, it also serves many valuable uses in the articles it is used in; in the "Analysis" section of Ducky's page, her cheerful expression in the image adds color to the reasons why the critics of the series have given the character such fine reviews, it gives examples of a Parasaurolophus character in both Hadrosaur and Swimmer, and it adds visual appeal to the article on The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, by helping to decorate the collection of screenshots from the second film, in the "Gallery" section. What's more, I predict that this image could serve many more future uses for the wiki. In summary, looking at the image from all nooks and crannies, I think this is one of the best images produced by the Land Before Time Wiki community. It is most definately of Featurable quality. Will-Girl 00:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Support: Like the treesweet tree pic, I think this one meets the criteria. I'm a little concerned about (I don't know if anyone else can see it) the light blue patch on the water beneath the tree leaves, as it might look like a sort of compression artifact. Considering the water changes in shade here and there, it may pass for naturally being a part of the picture. I agree with the pointers above, all the same. Honoria 20:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Support: Great image, it deserves to be featured. ZEM talk to me! 18:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :*'Summary:' As it has been a week now, it is time to close this discussion, and the outcome appears to be unanimous. As the users all support the image's promotion, it will be promoted. Will-Girl 05:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The preceding discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as in the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion.